You've been left behind
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Just poems about hell...


**8. HELL:**

** "JUDGMENT HOUR"**

**My spirit shuddered violently, 8**

**So troubled it withered within me! 9**

**The thing I feared has come to be; 8**

**What I dreaded most has happened to me! 10**

**The sorrows of death surrounded me; 10**

**A flood of fear overtook me at night. 10**

**Pain promptly pierced and perplexed me; 10**

**I should have called upon heaven's holy light. 11**

**Nobody cared if I would live or die; 10**

**No one bothered asking why I'd go off to cry. 12**

**When I was worried and thought I'd lost my way, 11**

**I should have put my trust in You and started to pray. 13**

**Once I was merry and full of wine, feasting like a king, 14**

**But I never tasted Your love - it was too rich a thing. 14**

**I was in charge of my life then, or so it seemed to me; 14**

**I thought I'd never want again - had everything I'd need. 14**

**I never realized I was lost and on my own; 12**

**One night I woke finding myself standing before your throne. 14**

**Seraphim around me sang of His unfailing love; 13**

**I saw a consuming fire towering up above. 14**

**I fell and moaned out loud with tears; 8**

**The cry - "His name doesn't appear" echoed inside my ears. 14**

**I should have been prepared for Judgment Day, 10**

**But wasted all my time on Earth anyway. 11**

**I looked back on my life of lust and hate; 10**

**I watched men starve to death - I'd feast and celebrate. 12**

**I'd stored up power, fortune, fame - in myself did I trust, 14**

**But these temporary treasures were foolish worldly lust. 14**

**God in heaven above, is there still time to change my fate? 14**

**Oh Lord of light and love, tell me it's not too late. 12**

**Could You please hear a prayer from the dark gate of Hell? 12**

**I'm warning the reader of this terrible tale! 12**

** "DARK DIMENSION"**

**From the heavens, an angel fell 8**

**Into a spiral that led straight to Hell. 8**

**A place of torture and pain, 7  
Where lost souls will cry out in vain. 8**

**Their screams aren't heard; 4**

**No prayers are answered - not even one word. 10**

**So go ahead and cry your eyes out; 9**

**Lift your voice and let it all out! 8**

**They lost their light – went the wrong way; 8**

**Their very souls were led astray. 8**

**The pleasures of sin exist for a moment; 11**

**Afterwards, there's eternal torment. 9**

**For the bad things they've done, lost souls are sent 10**

**To the place below, where none can repent. 10**

**Where the flames will burn forever, 8**

**Were you there when I needed you? NEVER! 10**

**You can't get away; 5**

**You know your soul is here to stay. 8**

**The gates of Hell are dark and black; 8**

**You know there's no turning back. 7**

**The time has come - now it's too late; 8**

**No prayer can save them from this fate. 8**

**For this is the path of the dead, 8**

**And to the gates of Hell it led. 8**

**The darkness has entered this dimension; 10**

**It's within the world - inside us as well. 10**

**Though innocence is our one intention, 10**

**Corruption comes from the very fires of hell. 12**

**So learn the truth - turn from God's wrath; 8**

**Who knows what lies down that dark path? 8**

**You who are living, beware those now dead; 10**

**Many suffer torment instead. 8**

** "HELL'S CASINO"**

**Hell has a casino fools visit every day; 12**

**You think they'd take a hint, yet they can't wait to play. 12**

**This world is not perfect now, but once it was; 11**

**God doesn't play dice with the universe, but the devil does! 15**

**They got hooked when they took the first look, 9**

**Placing bets on their past regrets, those crooks 10**

**Gambled their prayers and dreams away, 8**

**Trading tomorrow for today. 8**

**Pride promised pleasure, but brought pain; 8**

**Can't you see all the souls it's slain? 8**

**The devil can make your dreams come true, 9**

**But after that, he'll own you! 7**

**With death, they made a deal, 8**

**Sold what was real for what they feel, 8**

**Trading the Truth for a lie, 8**

**But why did they want it to die? 8**

**Even if you're a beginner, 7**

**EVERYONE IS A WINNER! 7**

**You came, you went - your time is spent; 8**

**Now there's no chance to repent. 7**

**No matter how you roll the dice, 8**

**You'll have to pay the price. 8**

**Cuz each time there's a chance you take; 8**

**It might be the last mistake you make. 9**

**How rude of you to run away, 8**

**Wouldn't you rather stay and play? 8**

**I'll have your heart either way; 7**

**Make up your mind. I don't have all day. 9**

**If you chose to lose all self-control, 9**

**Don't blame the devil for stealing your soul. 10**

**The room is full of such fancy reflections, 11**

**But the path to hell is paved with innocent intentions. 14**

** "UNHEARD PRAYER"**

**There is no sanctuary, 7**

**No place in paradise for me. 8**

**I'm alone here in this hell 6**

**I've come to know so well. 6**

**A ray of light falls on my face; 8**

**I know I'll never leave this place. 8**

**I whisper every word, 6**

**But fear my prayer will not be heard. 8**

**I can't get back the soul I sold; 8**

**I didn't know death could be so cold. 9**

**Feels like my life's been put on hold; 8**

**First it was fun, but it got old. 8**

**If you ever feel the terror, 8**

**You will keep from every error. 8**

**The halls of hell will make you mourn 8**

**The day that you were born. 6**

**Deliver me from death, I pray. 8**

**Don't let wickedness have its way. 8**

**The crimes you've committed too terrible to say; 12**

**Now they have come for you. For your sins you shall pay. 12**

**So often, I've heard them pray; 7**

**I won't hear what they have to say. 8**

**I pushed all my friends away; 7**

**None of them want to stay. 6**

** "ABANDON ANTICIPATION"**

**If all you knew was hate and fear, 8**

**With no one there to dry each tear… 8**

**If you lived in the dark and hid from sight, 10**

**And the thing you feared most was the morning light… 11**

**You'll find you can be stronger, 7**

**Though your journey will be longer. 8**

**Which one is stronger - which one lasts longer? 10**

**The power of love or love of power? 10**

**There is a world where no light shows, 8**

**Where truth is hid and no one knows. 8**

**A star shines bright in the midst of the night; 10**

**It's giving away the last of its light. 10**

**Truth is lost in a sea of lies; 8**

**Joy and peace have turned into hopeless cries. 10**

**The skies have been stained black with sin; 8**

**Terror rises deep within. 7**

**Watch as each mortal 5**

**Passes through the portal, 6**

**Thrown back to the flame 5**

**From which they came. 5**

**They scream and shout, 4**

**But there is no way out. 6**

**Don't come too close or get too near; 8**

**Abandon hope, you who enter here. 9**

** "DID YOU MAKE RESERVATIONS?"**

**If at no time you have sought salvation, 10**

**And never acknowledged being God's creation, 12**

**Hell is the place where lost souls go to separation, 13**

**Those who never accepted this invitation. 12**

**Unless you change your wicked ways, 8**

**Time will catch up with you one of these days. 10**

**It's the beginning of the end. You have some work to do. 14**

**The old must die before the new can become true. 13**

**Things won't get better before they get worse; 10**

**Now you're running out of time to reverse the curse. 12**

**Why would you expect for the God you never knew, 12**

**To forgive you anyway, just because you're you? 12**

**If you were loving and giving, 8**

**You prepared for death while you were living. 10**

**If within the darkness, you chose to dwell, 10**

**Then you've bought a one-way ticket to Hell. 10**

** "NOBODY WILL MISS ME"**

**I'm dying deep down - I feel it inside; 10**

**As the forces of good and evil collide. 11**

**My heart is half bad, but half good; 8**

**I don't understand it - I wish I could. 10**

**Now it seems like a fantasy to me, 8**

**When hope was more than just a memory. 10**

**So different now from what it first seemed, 9**

**This world has killed the wish I dreamed. 8**

**This is the end of everything 8**

**That might've meant something. 6**

**And all I want is one more chance, 8** **To dream my dream and dance my dance. 8**

**Far away - in a place I might've known, 10**

**I was abandoned, afraid, and alone, 10**

**Wondering what life might have been; 8**

**I'd trade it for a chance to start over again. 12**

** "GLOOMY GATE"**

**The path to life is long and hard; 8**

**If you walk it, then stay on guard. 8**

**The truth you haven't yet received; 8**

**Do not let yourself be deceived. 8**

**If you listen to the lies people say, 10**

**They will turn you from the right way. 8**

**If you are wise, you won't turn around, 9**

**Building your life on solid ground. 8**

**If you're a saint, you shall walk and not faint; 10**

**Your heart and mind lust will not taint. 8**

**So watch your step as you pass the hot coals; 10**

**Don't tread the path of these lost souls. 8**

**You can try to escape eternity, 10**

**But you can't run from reality. 9**

**There's only one way to leave; 7**

**But first, you have to believe. 7**

** "ENTER ETERNITY"**

**Failing to follow instruction, 8**

**Twisting the truth, destined for destruction. 10**

**They close their eyes and shut them tight 8**

**So they won't see the light. 6**

**They wasted all of their time on earth; 9**

**They cursed the day of their own birth. 8**

**They've sunk so low, in their blind state; 8**

**They envy every other fate. 8**

**I look in their eyes and see tears; 8**

**Then into the darkness they disappear. 10**

**They beg, they scream, their plea is clear; 8**

**I hear their horror - I feel their fear. 9**

**Souls are trapped in these flames, 6**

**But no one knows their names. 6**

**With one last look, they leave the light, 8**

**Entering the eternal night. 8**

** "HEAVEN TURNED ME AWAY"**

**Certain of what I once believed, 8**

**Only to find I was deceived, 8**

**Never stopping to count the cost, 8**

**I feared my soul would surely be lost. 9**

**I kept on telling myself I could wait, 10**

**Thinking time would just stand still. 7**

**Yet, I can change. It's not too late. 8**

**In the end, I never will. 7**

**I should have stayed sanctified - set apart; 10**

**I knew it deep down in my heart. 8**

**I tried to pray he'd let me stay; 8**

**I never thought God would turn me away. 10**

**In the darkness, where demons dwell, 8**

**There's a place known as hell prepared for an angel who fell. 14**

**They're awaiting my arrival; 8**

**I struggle for survival. 7**

** "HELL'S HALLS"**

**At night, it's easy as ever to pretend; 11**

**Darkness is where the light ends. 7**

**Surrender to the shadows 7**

**And resist the rainbows. 6**

**Then you will know, 4**

**Freedom is found in letting go. 8**

**You can't describe the endless pain; 8**

**It's too hard to explain. 6**

**In Hell, there are no stars in sight 8**

**To guide you with their light. 6**

**You won't live through the night, 6**

**So just give up this fight. 6**

**In space, no one can hear you scream, 8**

**But in Hell, God can't hear you pray. 8**

**Here, Heaven is just a dream, 7**

**Yet you cry anyway. 6**

** "LOST HERE IN HELL"**

**Between pleasure and pain, 6**

**I lost my mind, going insane. 8**

**Beyond happiness and sadness, 8**

**I'm trying to end this madness. 8**

**My screams shatter the silent air; 8**

**These evil creatures laugh with joy. 8**

**They stand there in the dark and stare, 8**

**Like I am just a brand-new toy. 8**

**All around me, the shadows gather, 9**

**Trying to trap me there forever. 9**

**The darkness reaches out for me; 8**

**I don't think I'll ever be free. 8**

**I let the tears stream down my face; 8**

**How did I end up in this place? 8**

**Falling on my knees, screaming out, 8  
If this is hell, then I want out! 8**

** "THE LAKE OF FIRE"**

**I walk the path I know so well, 8**

**Stepping into the shadows of hell. 9**

**I close my eyes and hold my breath, 8**

**Standing before the edge of death. 8**

**Traveling through the gates, I came 8**

**To a river of red-hot flame. 8**

**I saw the face of one I knew; 8**

**I couldn't believe it was true. 8**

**Now they're living in a nightmare; 8**

**Even God can't hear their prayers. 7**

**If you look hard, you'll see them there; 8**

**Their souls have been trapped in a snare. 8**

**Poor souls cried out as I passed by; 8**

**Now I know the reason why. 7**

**My dear lost soul, I wish you well; 8**

**I hope you don't end up in hell. 8**

** "NARROW IS THE WAY"**

**Take control of me, 5**

**Until there's nothing left of who I used to be. 12**

**The road to Hell is easy - it's Heaven I want to find. 14  
It's not for the hard-hearted or the weak of mind. 12**

**Like a lifeless piece of plaster, 8**

**Man is not his own master. 7**

**This world keeps on spinning faster, 8**

**Heading forward to disaster. 8**

**The road to life is narrow, 7  
Full of suffering and sorrow. 8  
The map you choose to follow 7**

**Will determine your tomorrow. 8**

**It will take faith to find the way; 8**

**Without it, you will fall away. 8**

**Don't let me die, for I might fall; 8**

**Please help me to get through it all. 8**

** "FAREWELL FOREVER"**

**I'm still trapped here in hell, 6**

**But I can't tell how I first fell; 8**

**My soul can't get out of this shell! 8**

**Is there a way to break this spell? 8**

**I think of what I could have had; 8**

**I have no place to turn. 6  
It's all my fault - I've been so bad; 8  
In hell my soul will burn. 6**

**Lost inside a nightmare 6**

**I can never wake up from, 7**

**Now I'm nothing more 5**

**Than a shadow soon to come. 7**

**This isn't over yet; 6**

**It's too good to be true! 6**

**This can't be happening; 6**

**What should I do? 4**

** "THE HIGHWAY TO HELL"**

**You pray in tears, 4**

**But no one hears. 4**

**No one can tell; 4**

**You're trapped in hell. 4**

**They told you not to go; 6**

**You didn't listen though. 6**

**Throwing your life away, 6**

**Now you have hell to pay. 6**

**You may not like it, 5**

**But you'll get used to it. 6**

**Take it or leave it; 5**

**You don't have to believe it. 7**

**You walked down a long road 6**

**That led you straight to Hell. 6**

**You couldn't bear the heavy load, 8**

**So bound in chains, you fell. 6**


End file.
